Tears of the Fallen One
by Rarity01
Summary: She fell from her position, and all was lost. Lightning Dust didn't know what went wrong. She didn't know the meaning of friendship. But some little ponies living on the outskirts of Ponyville may be able to lend her a hoof. Learn about her past, and join Lightning Dust as she learns the Magic of Friendship. Because it may save all their lives someday...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I had to feel bad for Lightning, didn't even get a second chance.**

**:(**

The mare crept along the road's side, head drooping. She had lost everything, ever since that badge had been ripped off her Wonderbolt training outfit. Leaving the academy because you put other ponies in danger costs a fine of 2000 bits. She had to sell the mobile home she was living in to get out without going to prison. The leftover bits, which was about 1,243 bits had been used to buy a tent and cans of food. Lightning Dust lay out in the rain, lost in memories.

_Knock, knock, knock._

_"What do you want! If your that one marescout, I don't want any cookies!" Shouted a voice from inside._

_"Uh... Mom? It's me. Lightning Dust,"_

_"Oh. Come in I guess," she said coldly._

_Lightning walked in, and on the couch sat an older mare, but not too much older. About 30, Cheerilee's age. She had a tough look to her, very muscular. She was a pale yellow, and had a dark brown mane wrapped in a bun. But the most distinctive feature of her was a scar on her right cheek from all those years of being in the police. She was chief, as her cutie mark showed._

_"Well Lightning! Somepony is home early," she said glaring at Lightning Dust, "Four days early, to be exact,"_

_"Yeah... uhh..."_

_"You failed didn't you?" She said, green eyes blazing with rage._

_"Well, no. You see... there was an incident... in the training section,"_

_Her mother raised her eyebrow._

_"And... it was caused by... me,"_

_She groaned in annoyance._

_"Lightning Dust, can you ever do anything right? Tell me now. Why are you here?"_

_"I had to sell my home to pay the fine. It would be nice if... I could stay here, till I get back on my hooves," She finally said._

_"No, you pitiful little creature! I had one last hope that my daughter would not be a failure, and that was crushed! I hope you never get back on your hooves you klutz! Now leave my doorstep, and __**never **__return!" Yelled her mother._

_"B- But Gun Runner! Please!"_

_"GET OUT!" Yelled Gun Runner. She grabbed a club and hit Lightning on the face, causing pain everywhere. Almost instantly, it started to swell. Gun grabbed her by her wing, and threw her out the door, face planting her into the curb in front of her._

_Slam._

That was three days ago. She now wear a big, black eye, as well as multiple facial bruises. But her heart was damaged the most. She had nothing going for her.

The rain started to fade, and the sunshine started to show. She looked up, and almost yelled in displeasure.

Rainbow Dash...

She ducked under her leaf covered tent at the outskirts of Ponyville. In the patch of the Everfree Forest by The Wonderbolt academy. She watched her rival order around the others, telling them where to attack the clouds.

_That should be me! _She thought.

_What went wrong?_

**I need 2 more OC's! I already have 2. Send em' to me.**

**They need to have at least 3 character flaws, at least 3 different character positives. I also need a good body description (including hair style) I would live if you could send a link to a pic, I would love that. But if not, I won't mind. And personality traits like he/she likes to do, eat, ecx. No Alicorns! If you dont meet the requirements above, I will not use your character! So ttfn! (Ta Ta for now)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi! I really have nothing to say... So lets reply to some reviews!**

**Guest: Thanks for your submission, but I would prefer it not to be an alicorn.**

**Flutter Night: Thanks for your submission, but you gave me almost nothing to work with. There was no character upsides, no flaws. :|**

**Garralover2247: actually I am still open for OC's. ^_^**

**Cloudchaser the Unicorn: Thanks!**

Lightning lay in the cool grass, letting it's coolness seep into her coat, soothing her sore muscles. She lay in her normal spot, watching the Wonderbolt Academy. The one week stage of the Wonderbolt Academy was over, and now it was the time for the second level session to begin. All those who were not ready to pass, stayed behind for another class. Rainbow Dash, of course, made it in. Actually the only pony she didn't see was Raindrops. Which didn't surprise her. She was the slowest and clumsiest of them all.

_Only the best of the best_, she thought, _So what did I do wrong?_

She groaned in annoyance.

"Man! I really have to stop coming here! It makes me think too much,"

But it wasn't like she had much else to do. She couldn't do a fly over Ponyville, once she tried and she got numerous 'BOO!'s. Apparently, that tornado had caused a bit more damage than nearly killing 5 ponies. It had destroyed somepony's house, which had happened to belong to a news pony. Now that... incident was in the newspaper and nopony liked her anymore. She had many things thrown at her when she flew over. A brick came very close to hitting her head, like she needed anymore damage there. So she decided to steer clear of Ponyville unless it was an emergency. Fly over the Everfree forest? No, to dangerous. Go to another city? They probably know to...

"Nothing to do. No where to go. Lightning Dust? Your pathetic!" She groaned to herself.

A little teary eyed, she settled under her camouflage tent and fell asleep.

When she awoke, she saw three unfriendly faces staring at her.

Two colts, one mare. The two males looked to be twins, the only way you could tell the difference was the eye color. One had purple, one had green. They were both pitch black. The green-eyed one had a boxing glove (one that would fit a hoof), and the other had a sword. The mare had dark blue eyes, and had a darker blue coat. Her long black hair covered her right eye, but in those eyes she saw a mix of hatred and amusement. She recognized her... from where?

"Hey Lightning Dust! Long time no see! Still at the bottom of the heap, if my eyes are not mistaken?"

Oh no...

"Bitter Night," Lightning said coldly.

Her school bully, everypony called her Bitter Night. Nopony knew her real name. She was a unicorn with the same colors as Nightmare Moon. Except her hair was black and her body was blue. She literally came out of no where! One day she appeared, and only her accomplices that she chose escaped her wrath. The other unlucky ones, were never the same after that. Herself included. Bitter Night had somehow always gotten out of trouble, she never was scolded. She would walk in and after five seconds the teacher would call the victim in to be scolded for so-called 'lying.' The one thing you would see before hoof, was her walking out of the room with a smug look on her face.

"I hear somepony caused a tornado, that almost killed five ponies,"

Lightning looked down, she wouldn't admit it, like, EVER, but she was scared out of her wits. She could barely speak. Anypony who went to her school knew why.

"Look me in the eyes, Lightning Dust,"

Slowly, she glanced up. She froze. In those eyes, it was absolutely nothing but hatred. Just sheer hatred. One glance at those eyes would make even the toughest of ponies cringe in fear.

"Pathetic," she said, "Get her,"

By the time Lightning realized what was happening, it was too late. The two colts were beating her senseless. She couldn't even feel a thing she was so terrified.

"HEY!"

The three ponies turned their head.

There stood two ponies, one was a light grey pegasus with a dark, grey, ragged mane. The other was a turquoise unicorn, with a dark blue, also rugged mane. The pegasus's eyes were blazing with anger, and the other wasn't too different.

"Back OFF!" Yelled the pegasus.

"Boys! Lay off a second," Said Bitter Night, "And who's gonna make us?"

"Me and Cloudchaser, that's who!" Said the pegasus. Cloudchaser looked a bit unsure about this, but seeing there was no way out of it, he held his ground.

"Don't make me laugh! Alright, come at me,"

There was the feel of a breeze and Bitter Night was pinned on the pegasus punched her in the cheekbone. Bitter was obviously surprised to be pinned, but recovered quickly. She head butted the pegasus _hard_. So hard that it hurt Bitter Night. Lightning would have laughed aloud, if her wounds hadn't started hurting.

_Ow_...

Cloudchaser levitated the two dumbfounded colts, and threw them into a nearby steam. They weren't hurt, just wet. But that wouldn't last for long. Cloudchaser kicked those colts to the next life. But it wasn't long before they came out of their trance, and landed a punch on him. Cloudchaser backed up a little, and the colts stepped forward. Then Bitter Night spoke.

Bitter Night was burning with rage, having her pride hurt like that.

"You better hope I don't find you two again! Or you'll have some real wounds to think about!"

With that, they dashed away.

The two ran over to check on Lightning.

"OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU OK?"

Lightning couldn't speak. It was too much to take in. Far too much. She just lay there in the grass, the pain starting to kick in, but she wasn't about to let them see that.

"It hurts a bit, but I'll be ok," She said. It didn't hurt a little, she was in so much pain she was sweating.

"Let's get her back to my cottage, I may have some stuff for her," Said the mare.

That was the last thing Lightning Dust heard before she passed out from the pain.

"Woah! They must have hurt her pretty badly for her to pass out like that!" Said a male voice.

"I hope she'll be ok, Mural! Her wounds are pretty terrible. I think they broke her leg!"

"Ow! I've done that before, it REALLY-"

"Would you two be quiet? I can't concentrate with you two talking!" Snapped the mare.

Lightning Dust opened her eyes.

"She's awake! Cloudchaser, get me the aspen leaves and the willow twigs!"

She saw the turquoise unicorn grab the herbs from the counter, and set it on the table next to the mare.

"Good evening! My name is Water Lily! That unicorn that brought me the herbs is Cloudchaser, and that mint green stallion over there? That's Mural," She said.

"Um... hi," Said Mural.

Cloudchaser gave Lightning a friendly wave.

"We're gonna fix you up! Now before I begin, I gonna need you to eat these, to help kill the pain," Said Water Lily, gesturing to the Aspen leaves.

"You want me... to eat... THAT?!" She complained.

"Do you want the pain numbed or not?" Said Water Lily, annoyed.

"Ugh, fine," She said, biting on the leaves. They didn't taste that bad, actually. It tasted lemony, with its fair share of lettuce flavor.

"To quicken the results, and make it more effective, I will need you to chew on the willow sticks,"

She bit into it, only to spit it out in disgust. It tasted dry, and, well, green. And sour.

"I know it tastes disgusting, but you need to chew it, ok?"

Reluctantly, she chewed it. To her surprise, she felt the pain ebbing away.

"Good! Feel better?"

"Mmhmm,"

"Excellent. Now I can begin!" Said Water Lily. She instantly looked to Lightning's leg. She tapped it.

"Ow!"

"Hm," she said.

"Is it broken?" Asked Mural.

"No just badly sprained, and by the looks of it, dislocated," She said, "This is gonna hurt, so brace yourself,"

She placed her hooves on her arm, and yanked.

"AGH!" Lightning Dust screemed in agony. Her entire right side was in an incredible amount of pain for only half a second, but it felt like a year.

"You said it would hurt, but not THAT much!" She yelled.

"Yeah... hehe... sorry..." She said sheepishly.

"Is there anything major wrong?" Asked Cloudchaser.

"Cuts and bruises, but her sprained leg was the worst of it. Mural, get me three long sticks, bout the size of her leg. Some cloth, and some rope,"

She wrapped the cloth around Lightning's leg, and tied the sticks in a cast- like order.

"And done! I'm very glad they didn't hurt you to bad!" She said.

**Ok! Thanks for reading! :D **

**BTW, the herbs used are not a joke. If you have a headache, or a pain, willow twigs and aspen leaves. And I wasn't kidding about the flavors either.**

**Water Lily is My OC. **

**I thank Cheif Wolfee (the owner of Mural)**

**And Cloudchaser the Unicorn (the owner of Cloudchaser) for sending me OC's! **

**Till next time, Merry Hearths Warming Day!**

** -Water Lily**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hi! I give you chapter 3! I have one thing to say, I would like an editor for this story. PM me if you want the job. You get to see the chapters before there up! :3**

**Time for review replies! **

**Flutter Night: Thanks for your submission. And it's not that I didn't want it, you just forgot to give me his flaws and upsides. (You also forgot Night Sky's Personality) just fix it and it may get picked! :3**

**Mr. Williams: OC code didn't work. And as far as your question? Only time will tell. For your OC? I may use him. ( I am getting a lot of stallion entries and I only want 3 tops) it's a tough choice. So many to pick.**

**Guest: thanks! It will prolly get picked because it is a mare. (currently 2 spots open) But, if I come across a better OC I may use it. But, yours will most likely be used. **

**Cloudchaser the Unicorn: Thanks for being awesome! ;D**

**Cheif Wolfee: Why thank you.**

**Garralover2247: ;)**

"Out like a light!" Said Mural.  
The mare they had found was dead asleep on the table. Even though she was asleep, and even though she was on numbing herbs, Cloudchaser could tell that she was incredible pain. They may be just cuts and bruises, but their were a lot of them.  
Poor mare...  
"How long till her wounds heal?" He asked.  
"Hard to say, but her cuts should heal in a few days. Her bruises shouldn't take longer than a week. She'll be ok in no time," Said Water Lily.  
"That's good, imagine what they would have done to her if we hadn't spotted it," He said.  
"Don't remind me," she said.  
The two of them stared at the sleeping mare.  
"I wonder why she was in that tent! And about that black eye. I saw that before we provoked the fight," said Cloudchaser, "Seems she was hurt before this incident,"  
"The blue one and her were talking before the fight. They seemed to recognize each other, in a bad way. I could see it in their indicates that it was not them who did this to her," She said.  
"I wonder who did it," said Mural.  
Water Lily rubbed her head, and moved her head to reveal a big bruise.  
"Water Lily! Are you ok?" Asked Mural, concerned for his friend.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Ow!" She said wincing.  
"Headache?" Asked Cloudchaser.  
"Yeah, that blue one head butted be really hard. So hard she looked in pain afterward," She said, rubbing her head, "I'll just take some aspen leaves for it,"  
"Do you want any willow twigs for it?" Asked Mural.  
"No, that might be a little heavy for this wound. Aspen leaves will be fine," She said, taking some from the table. She looked at Cloudchaser's wing and dropped the leaves in her mouth. There was a huge bruise on his leg, and it even was swelling.  
"Cloudchaser! Are you ok?" She asked, "Does it hurt?"  
"My legs a little sore, why do you a-" he said looking down.  
"GAH!" He shrieked in surprise.  
"Does it hurt when I touch it?" She said laying her hoof on it.  
"Not that much," he said.  
"When I apply pressure?"  
"GAH!" Pain shot up his leg, causing him to jump back a few steps.  
"That's one nasty bruise you got there. Considering it's not winter, all I have for you is cold water and a bucket to bring the swelling down," She said.  
"You don't have anything else?"  
"I'm a botanist, not a metic. I have knowledge of plants, and very limited knowledge in modern medicine. The most I can do is numb it using herbs and cold water,"  
"Oh, ok,"  
"Would you like me to run to the lake for some cold water?" Asked Mural, "The stream next to your house probably isn't cold enough,"  
"Yes please Mural," she said with a smile.  
The unicorn trotted out the room, and all was silent.  
"Be gentle with that leg! You may have bruised your bone," she said.  
"I'll be fine," he said.  
"Just sayen'. Don't want you to fall and hurt it worse! Understand?" She said.  
"Yes mom," he said. This caused giggles between the two friends, a brief state of joy from the task on the table.

...

"Oh, where am I?" Asked Lightning Dust. She was surrounded by complete blackness.  
"Oh, it's a dream,"  
She still felt the same as she did in Equestria, sore and drowsy.  
"If I just realized that this is a dream, why am I still here?" She asked.  
This happened every so often. She would realize she was dreaming and wake up. But not this time.  
Suddenly, she was back in her 5th grade classroom. There was many fillies, but one little blank flank stood out the most.  
"That's me as a filly,"

"Hey Lightning! Wanna race again? It was super-duper fun!"  
Little Prancer! Little Prancer was her friend when she was just a filly. Little Prancer was a nick-name. Or Prancer. Her real name... well... it was a long time ago... she and her were only 10. She was a racer, but her talent wasn't just speed. It was jumping That earth pony could jump anything, as long as she had the right speed. Every time she and her had raced, it was always a tie. She couldn't outfly Prancer, and Prancer couldn't outrun her.  
"Time to settle once and for all who is the fastest!" Said the light purple earth pony.  
"Oh your on!" Said young Lightning Dust.  
It fast forwarded to the race. The two fillies were next to each other, the dark purple mane almost touching her's.  
"Ready?," said Prancer, her deep purple eyes staring into Lightning's.  
"Ready!"  
"One,"  
"Two,"  
"THREE!" They chorused, taking off.  
They were, as usual, tied at the same speed. Each going as fast as they could.  
It never mattered how many times they tried, none of the two ever beat the other.  
"We're the two fastest ponies in all of Equestria!" Said Prancer. It was now sixth grade. LD now had her cutie mark, a lightning bolt above three stars.  
"You said it!"  
It zoomed to seventh grade.  
"No... Why are you bringing this memory back of all things?"  
The two were walking along the hallway to gym. They were going to take the secret entrance through the bathroom, to avoid Bitter Night, the new pony at school that had arrived that year. This pony could ruin anypony's friendship in a matter of seconds. It caused discord throughout the entire school. They didn't want this to happen to their friendship, so they steered clear of the Bitter Night hot spots.  
"Don't enter there! Don't enter there! Run while you still can!" Lightning tried to yell to the two past fillies, but it was as if her voice was nothing but the wind. They did not hear her.  
To the fillies misfortune, washing her hooves in the bathroom was Bitter Night. The two fillies gasped in horror, and tried to run. But Bitter had already used her magic to close the door.  
"Well, if it isn't the so-called 'fastest flyers in all of Equestria," her purple eyes starting to glow as she started working a spell.  
Past Lightning and Prancer exchanged a sacred glance. In Prancer's eyes, she saw tears. Lightning could feel them coming in her own eyes. They both knew what was about to happen.  
"NO! BITTER NIGHT! GET AWAY!" Yelled present day Lightning Dust. She tried running, but it was as if she was on a treadmill. No matter how fast she ran, she didn't budge.  
The two fillies tried to lift their hooves, only to realize that they were under a spell that made their hooves to stay one place.  
"Lightning!"  
"Prancer!"  
Prancer began crying.  
"This can't be happening! We were supposed to be the two fastest flyers, TOGETHER!" She sobbed.  
Both past and present Lightning Dusts started crying.  
"Judging by your reactions, I'm gonna assume you two know what's about to happen," Said Bitter Night.  
Both she and Prancer disappeared, leaving Lightning behind. When they reappeared, Prancer looked normal.  
"Little Prancer! Your ok!" She cried out in happiness.  
But there was no happiness in Prancer's eyes.  
"Little Prancer, what's wrong?"  
"Tell her Little Prancer," Said Bitter Night.  
"I can't talk to you anymore, we can't be friends,"  
"WHAT?"  
That was the end of the flashback dream. The extremely upset mare was now in utter blackness. It really wasn't to different from the rest of her life, really. Empty, lonely, cold, and depressing.

**Have a Happy New Year!**

**Please Leave a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup? Leave your review below! I would like to give a shoutout to my friend, Lonestar. He's pretty epic, so check out his profile here!**

** u/4264105/**

**Also to my bud, Cloudchaser! You rock! Check out his profile here.**

** u/4287868/**

Chapter 4  
"Alright, I'm gonna watch her. You two can have the guest bedroom upstairs," Said Water Lily.  
"Allow me to take the second shift, wake me at midnight," said Mural.  
"Thanks," said Water Lily, smiling.  
The two left the room leaving her and the mare alone.  
"Don't enter there..."  
Water Lily set her gaze on the mare.  
"Run while you still can..."  
The mare was muttering in her sleep. She was sweating, and was obviously having a nightmare. She was grinding her teeth.  
Should I wake her? Water Lily thought, Naw, she'll probably just get mad. I don't know... she looks pretty upset...  
The mare was starting to have a steady flow of tears flowing down her cheeks.  
"Maybe I should," She said, reaching her hoof out to prod her patient awake.  
"NO, BITTER NIGHT! GET AWAY!"  
"AH!" She shrieked in surprise. She fell from the stool she was sitting on, and fell to the floor startled. The mare started flailing her limbs, as if she was trying to run.  
The mare started sobbing harder, and it was getting unbearable to watch. But suddenly, she stopped moving. She stopped crying, and the mare fell into a peaceful slumber. The only thing that stood out though, was a defeated look on her face.  
"Poor mare... I wonder what happened..."

"It'll take forever for this headache to leave!" Complained the mare.  
"Night, your bruise! She may have hit your bone or something!" Said the colt.  
"I don't need to be reminded of our defeat, Iron Hoof!" Said Bitter Night.  
"How are we going to get them back?" Said another colt.  
An evil smile appeared on her face.  
"Iron Sword? The best I know how. But the pain will be much slower than what I normally do,"  
"But, Night! Don't we run the risk of doing you-know-what early?" Said Iron Sword.  
"They said when the time feels is right, we preform our duty. If it happens? Let it," She said, "So lets play with our toys, shall we?"  
"Yes ma'am," the two twins said.

Dawn was breaking over Equestria, and Lightning felt herself waking up.  
"Thank The Lord of all things sunny..."  
She yawned and stretched, and was very relieved for the nightmare to finally be over.  
"Oh, your awake," Said a male voice next to her. The unicorn was a minty green, with emerald green colored eyes. His shaggy mane was a dark brown with specs of black. His cutie mark was pencil crossed with a piece of paper, in front of a blank sketch book. The grey pegasus told her his name...  
"Mural was it?" Said Lightning.  
"Uhh..." He said blushing.  
Oh nuts...  
Mural was always... a little socially awkward when it came to mares he didn't know. They weren't like colts. He wasn't supposed to be all rough with them. He learned it long ago as a filly. Some, like Water Lily, didn't mind the least bit if he wrestled and got a little rough. But mares he didn't know, he had no clue how to act around them.  
"Hello, I asked you a question!" She said annoyed.  
"Um... Yes. Your name?"  
"Lightning Dust," she said, "and... where am I?"  
"Well, my friends... sorta helped you out a little with your... um... wounds. Your at Water Lily's cottage,"  
"Erm... ya. Thanks, I guess," she said. Lightning looked annoyed and embarrassed.  
Oh, she's THAT kind of mare, he thought, The kind that hates accepting help. Well...this is gonna be fun...  
Mural sighed.  
"So, have any sore spots?" He asked. She looked up as if she was thinking about her answer.  
"I'll take that as a yes," he said.  
"Grr..." She grumbled.  
"I'm gonna fetch some herbs. Don't move," Said Mural.  
"Whatever," she said, trying to pretend she wasn't hurt. Lightning's wounds hurt, but not nearly as much as her pride. They probably thought of her as weak now! A little helpless foal that had to be protected.  
I'll show them! She thought.  
She heard eight trotting hooves, and down the stairs walked the other two. She realized she had never gotten a good look at them. Water Lily was a light gray mare with darker gray hair. She has an even darker stripe running up her mane and tail. She had blue eyes, and they looked... friendly. A quality she hadn't seen since Rainbow Dash...  
Oh Lightning! Keep your mind off of her...  
Her cutie mark was a white water lily.  
Cloudchaser was a turquoise unicorn, and he was a bit taller than Water Lily. He had dark blue hair, and green eyes. He wore a friendly smile. His cutie mark was a quill and a scroll.  
Is he some kind of writer? She thought to herself.  
"You're awake! How is your wounds treating you?" Asked Water Lily. Her eyes changed. Something about them, her expression was unreadable. There was... concern? But there was something else...  
It was like she could read Lightning's soul, that she had knowledge of her life. She definitely had that look in her eyes. But she had curiosity there as well.  
She knows something... Oh no...  
What if she talked in her sleep? Prancer said Lightning did that when they were fillies. She never grew out of that habit.  
Nuts...  
"I don't want your herbs!" She snapped. Lightning Dust was not about to show weakness! Especially if Water Lily heard her while she was sleeping. She looked somewhat shocked by her comment, and a little angry.  
"Is everypony hungry? I have mix ready for pancakes!" She said, tone hiding the slight annoyance Lightning saw in her eyes.  
"Also, Angel Heart is stopping by as well!" Said Water Lily.  
"Yes! I would love some pancakes!" Said Cloudchaser.  
"Mm-hmm!" Said Mural.  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever," Said Lightning Dust, trying to seem cool.  
Water Lily rolled her eyes, and smiled.  
Knock, knock, knock.  
"Coming!"  
A mare walked through the door.


	5. Message to Readers

Hey there everypony! I am not Rarity01. I am NeonRacoon on Deviantart! Rarity can not get on fanfiction for certain reasons, so that is why she can't publish. But don't be sad! She is still writing all her stories, sending them to me, and I publish them on my DA account! Here is the link!  
deviantart/Tears-of-the-Fallen-One-Chapter-5-37866 5736  
And because Fanfiction is stupid it might delete the link. -_-  
-EDIT- I have tried every possible way to get the link to work. THEY ALL FAILED! Just look up NeonRacoon on Google it should be the first one. if THAT doesn't work then try looking up ShadowtheMew101 on google. Sorry I couldn't provide a link. ~NeonRacoon


End file.
